Meadowbrook
Meadowbrook (ang. meadow - łąka, brook - potok, strumyk) — ziemski kucyk, klacz, postać z jednej z equestriańskich legend, a także jeden z Filarów Equestrii reprezentujący Element Zdrowia (jej atrybut to maska znachorki). Bywa także nazywana Mage Meadowbrook, gdzie słowo mage oznacza maga, czarodzieja. Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku "Znachorka z mokradeł" oraz w pięćdziesiątym ósmym numerze komiksowej serii "My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia" oraz pierwszym numerze innej serii komiksów nazwanej "My Little Pony: Legends of Magic". Następnie występuje w dwóch częściach odcinka "Kucyk Ciemności". Wygląd Meadowbrook to klacz o niebieskiej sierści, czerwono-brązwej grzywie i ogonie oraz turkusowych oczach. Jest grzywa i ogon są splecione w gruby warkocz. Strojem klaczy jest zielona sukienka z brązowymi i kremowymi elementami. Na jej głowie znajduje się bladożółta przepaska. Charakter Meadowbrook jest odważnym i opiekuńczym kucykiem. Stara się pomagać innym, gdy cierpią z powodu chorób. Nie boi się stawiać czoła niebezpieczeństwu, by móc uleczyć chore kucyki. Potrafi prowadzić także pilne obserwacje np. w poszukiwaniu nowego, potrzebnego lekarstwa. Przedstawienie w serii Meadowbrook zostaje pierwszy wspomniana w dwuczęściowym odcinku Znaczkowa mapa, gdzie jest opisywana jako czarodziejka-jednorożec ze wschodu Equestrii. W części drugiej tego odcinka Starlight Glimmer twierdzi, że jej Berło Równości jest jednym z dziewięciu magicznych przedmiotów, chociaż Twilight Sparkle jest pewna, że Meadowbrook miała tylko osiem takich przedmiotów. W polskiej wersji językowej tego odcinka Meadowbrook została błędnie przedstawiona jako ogier. Klacz pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku "Znachorka z mokradeł". Gdy Twilight Sparkle i Fluttershy szukają lekarstwa na tajemniczą i groźną chorobę zwaną błotną gorączką. Odnajdują dawną, zaniedbaną wioskę, w której dawno temu mieszkała Meadowbrook oraz poznają jej odległego potomka, Kociego Ogona. Dzięki niemu klacze czytają zapiski klaczy dotyczące właśnie gorączki błotnej, ale także dowiadują się, że klacz zniknęła tajemniczo tysiąc lat temu. Gdy przyjaciółki czytają notatki, pojawia się retrospekcja życia Meadowbrook. Ona i jej matka leczą pewną chorą wiewiórkę z kataru. Mama niebieskiej klaczy przyznaje, że Meadowbrook jest już gotowa na swoją maskę znachorki i wręcza ją córce. Tą wesołą chwilę przerywają kucyki z objawami tajemniczej choroby pukające do drzwi Meadowbrook i jej mamy. Była to błotna gorączka. Obie pracują ciężko nad znalezieniem lekarstwa, jednak starsza klacz sama zapada na tę chorobę. Meadowbrook jest teraz zdana sama na siebie i otrzymuje dodatkową motywację, by wyleczyć także swoją mamę. Młoda znachorka szuka lekarstwa przyglądając się kwiatowi, który roznosi zarazę. Zauważa, że pewien rodzaj pszczół, piorunic, które rażą prądem w obronie, zbiera pyłek z tych kwiatów i odlatuje bez żadnych konsekwencji ani zmian chorobowych. Meadowbrook dochodzi do wniosku, że skoro te owady są odporne na tę chorobę, to ich miód może być lekarstwem. Dzielna klacz znajduje ul piorunic i wspina się do niego, by zebrać miód. Niestety, owady są bardzo agresywne i bronią ula rażąc klacz prądem. Meadowbrook znajduje jednak sposób na rozwiązanie tego problemu i używa swojej maski uzdrowiciela. Są na niej niebieskie paski, które są podobne do tych jakie ma królowa pszczół. Pozostałe owady widząc paski na masce, uznają Meadowbrook za niegroźną i klacz z sukcesem zbiera ich miód oraz przywraca zdrowie swojej mamie i innym, chorym kucykom. Meadowbrook pojawia się we własnej osobie w obu częściach odcinka "Kucyk Ciemności". Zostaje wtedy wyjawione, że klacz razem z Rockhoofem, Flashem Magnusem, Mistmane, Somnambulą i Star Swirlem Brodatym należy do grupy zwanej Filarami Equestrii, która chroniła Equestrię przed powstaniem Klejnotów Harmonii, które zostały także przez nich zapoczątkowane. Zostaje wtedy uwolniona z międzyczasowej otchłani w której dobrowolnie zamknęła się z pozostałymi Filarami oraz Kucykiem Ciemności, by uchronić Equestrię przed wpływem tego złego kucyka. Twilight Sparkle wraz z przyjaciółkami, Sunburstem oraz Starlight Glimmer uwalniają Filary, ale razem z nimi na wolność zostaje wypuszczony także Kucyk Ciemności i zamierza zgasić wszelkie światło w krainie kucyków oraz zniszczyć wszystko to, co piękne. Razem Filary oraz przedstawicielki Klejnotów Harmonii przywracają światło w miejscach zaatakowanych przez mrocznego przeciwnika. Następnie w zamku Twilight wszystkie kucyki próbują znaleźć zaklęcie, które wypędzi Kucyka Ciemności do innego wymiaru. Wkrótce Twilight tworzy takie zaklęcie, więc Filary zgadzają się go użyć. Wyruszają na spotkanie z mrocznym kucykiem w Kotlinie Cienia. Tam aktywują wszystkie Klejnoty Harmonii (te dawne i obecne) chcąc zasilić zaklęcie i już prawie udaje im się wepchnąć przeciwnika do portalu, ale okazuje się, że w Kucyku Ciemności wciąż żyje dawny przyjaciel Filarów, Stygian. Twilight i Starlight rozmawiają z nim i wyjaśniając dawne nieporozumienie przez które Stygian przestał przyjaźnić się z Filarami i pochłonął go mrok. Razem wszyscy przedstawiciele Elementów Harmoni ratują Stygiana, wypędzają jego mroczną formę do innego wymiaru i odnawiają swą przyjaźń. Po wizycie u księżniczek Celestii i Luny Filary postanawiają zostać w Equestrii i zobaczyć jak zmieniła się ona przez tysiąc lat od ich zniknięcia. Przedstawienie w komiksach Meadowbrook jest także bohaterką pięćdziesiątego ósmego numeru z serii komiksów wydanych przez IDW nazwanej "My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia" (oryg. "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic") . W tym komiksie Meadowbrook pojawia się w legendzie opowiadanej przez Kociego Ogona. W tej opowieści klacz odwiedza miasteczko zwane Bridleberg, które zostało zaatakowane przez nieuleczalną plagę. Prowadzona determinacją do uleczenia mieszkańców, udaje jej się odkazić studnię w której pojawiły się szkodliwe porosty. Pojawia się także wspomnienie o tym, jak klacz poświęciła kilka ostatnich lat obsesyjnie szukając Magnety Bloom, rzadkiego kwiatu o którym mówiono, że potrafi wyleczyć każdą dolegliwość. Te poszukiwania zapoczątkowały jej długą znajomość z Aqua Vinem. Jej marzenie zostaje ostatecznie spełnione przez Twilight Sparkle, której pomogli Fluttershy, Koci Ogon oraz potomek Aqua Vine'a. W pierwszym numerze serii komiksów "My Little Pony: Legends of Magic", Sunburst czyta o czynach Meadowbrook po zwalczeniu Swamp Fever spisane przez Star Swirla Brodatego. Podczas jej podróży wypełnionych leczeniem kucyków w wielu zakątkach Equestrii, klacz odkrywa miasteczko Mareidian nawiedzone przez plagę choroby, przez którą mieszkańcy zachowywali się jak zombie. Meadowbrook znajduje źródło plagi w zakażonych zapasach żywności miasta i podaje chorym lekarstwo. Galeria en:Mage Meadowbrook Kategoria:Ziemskie kucyki Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne Kategoria:Postaci historyczne i legendarne